


SNS Au: Game

by Xingbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Social Media AU, Twitter AU, sns au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingbaeks/pseuds/Xingbaeks
Summary: It’s part of my SNS Au on Twitter!





	1. SNS Au: Game 1

**Author's Note:**

> This won’t make sense unless you read the beginning of this AU from my twitter: @1004bx
> 
> No beta~ sorry >.<

After winning, yet again, the online tournament they were competing in, Yixing decided to go out for a walk to stretch out his legs after sitting in front of the computer for 6hrs. He checked his phone and saw that there was no new msgs, well there was, but not from the person he wanted them to be from.

He walked around campus, unsure if he should get some coffee or actually have a meal. After passing the coffee shop and not feeling fully convinced by it, he decided to walk off campus to grab some pizza from his favorite pizza place nearby.

He entered and stood in line, pulled out his phone and began to text his friends back, completely oblivious to the short male standing in front of him.

“Could I have a large pepperoni pizza, thank you.” He ordered in front of him.

“Baekhyun?” Yixing blurted out without thinking. Baekhyun turned around slowly, and there stood the guy that had rejected him just a couple of weeks ago.

“H-hey Yixing, what brings you here?” He asked nervously.

“I came to buy pizza.” Yixing replied, with a smile.

“Oh right, right.”

“Next please.” The woman behind the counter called, Baekhyun moved out of the way quickly to let Yixing order.

 

He doesn’t know how they both ended up at a table eating together minutes later. It was awkward but Yixing was trying his best to keep the conversation going.

“So, how’s all that stuff that’s keeping you busy?” Yixing asked suddenly making Baekhyun choke a bit.

“It’s fine, it’s going well.” He replied after drinking some water.

“Hmm.” was all Yixing replied before taking another bite of his pizza.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” Baekhyun spoke up when things got quiet, “I am busy but I shouldn’t have said it the way I did.” He explained. Yixing nodded thoughtfully and after finishing his slice, he replied, “It’s okay, this can count as our first date then.” and smiled his shining dimpled smile.

Baekhyun knew he was screwed the first time he saw him smile like that and now he knew he definitely was screwed. He swallowed what he was eating before speaking again, “I paid for my own food though.” He pouted and Yixing found that to be the cutest thing he had ever seen.

“I’ll pay for it all next time.” He said as he reached out his hand to clean the little speck of marinara sauce under Baekhyun’s lip. His finger lingered under his lip a bit before finally pulling his hand away, he was kidding himself if he said he didn’t want to kiss Baekhyun again.

After that instead of things getting more awkward over Yixing’s announcement, Baekhyun seemed to relax more. He even joked and talked about things he liked. Yixing had no idea what to expect from Baekhyun, but him talking about his favorite Star Wars scene definitely wasn’t on top of the list. He was glad they had things in common.

“Sorry, I’m probably boring you with all this nerdy stuff.” Baekhyun said as he walked next to Yixing. Yixing had insisted on walking Baekhyun back to his dorm.

“It’s not boring at all.” Yixing replied to him, “I enjoy those movies too.”

The rest of the walk was quiet, Baekhyun’s thoughts were filled with Yixing, how hot Yixing is, how Yixing also enjoy Star Wars. It made him want to know him more, what else could they have in common?

“Here we are.” Baekhyun announced in front of his dorm building, he began to fidget with his fingers not knowing how to say good bye or if he should ask to meet again soon, would that even be okay?

“Thanks for the company.” Yixing said, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“It wasn’t a problem,” he exclaimed a little too loudly, “it was great.” he finished and stared into Yixing’s eyes.

Yixing wanted to lean in and kiss him badly but he wasn’t sure if it was the right thing to do. He didn’t want baekhyun to push him away again, or find another excuse not to meet him again.

“I guess I’ll see you around?” He asked sheepishly instead.

“Yea, yea. Sounds good.” Baekhyun replied while staring at the floor, he really thought Yixing was going to kiss him. Yixing sighed while walking away, he didn’t like overthinking things, it made everything more difficult. He was a strong believer in ‘just do and deal with the consequences after’ but being around Baekhyun made him more cautious, like if he was walking on egg shells, wether it be trying not to say something that will make Baekhyun uncomfortable or trying not to do something that would put Baekhyun off.

Yixing stopped halfway down the sidewalk and shook his head angrily, ‘I shouldn’t be like this, I shouldn’t overthink it’ he told himself, without a second thought he ran back to Baekhyun’s dorm building and was surprised to see him still standing there.

They both stared at each other for what seemed like a long time, before finally they both closed the gap that was between them and quickly sealed their lips together.

They both sighed in contentment, the last time they had kissed was a foggy memory now, barely recalling the way their lips fit nicely together, Yixing’s plump bottom lip between Baekhyun’s nicely shaped lips. The kiss started out hungry, but Yixing changed the pace to something more languid, wanting their lips to taste each other slowly, their tongues to explore each other’s mouths. After what seemed like forever, Yixing broke the kiss first, nibbling on Baekhyun’s lips and pulling on them with his teeth before peppering small kiss down his jaw to his neck, Baekhyun had no complaints and only held him closer.

It wasn’t until Baekhyun’s phone started ringing did they realize how intimate they had gotten, Yixing had picked up baekhyun and sat him on the stair rail, he stood between his legs, his hand was under his shirt, his thumb rubbing circles on his hip while his other hand was kneading his butt, and their mouths were back on each other while Baekhyun’s arms were wrapped around his neck.

They pulled away so Baekhyun could answer, it was his roommate asking him if he was okay because he was taking a long time to get back, after reassuring him he looked back at Yixing who was leaning against the stair rail looking at his phone.

“Sorry about that.” Baekhyun told him as he walked towards him but stopping before he got too close.

“It’s fine, you should get inside though. It’s pretty late already.” It wasn’t what Baekhyun wanted to hear but Yixing was right, it was pretty late already.

“O-okay.” He said as he turned towards the door, but felt a pair of arms wrap around him before he could take a step.

“Let’s go on our second date soon.” Yixing whispered into his ear and placed kisses down his neck, all Baekhyun could do was nod before yixing finally let go and watched him walk inside.


	2. SNS Au: Game 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the talkk.

Yixing paced in his room, he wasn’t sure if he was nervous or anxious that Baekhyun wasn’t going to show up. He hoped that he would, everything changed too quickly and he wasn’t even sure why Baekhyun was so mad about everything. Sehun’s intentions were harmless, so there definitely had to be a deeper meaning behind his anger. 

He had texted him over two hours ago but he wasn’t going to give up hope yet, he’d wait all night if he had to but if he didn’t come tonight he was afraid that he’ll have to give up on him. Even if he didn’t want to give up before anything between them even started he knew he had to, it would be the best for the both of them. 

It was 11pm when he was awoken by soft knocks on his dorm door, he had dozed off awhile ago, he got up from his bed and stretched his arms out while he walked towards the door, his heartbeat sped up as soon as he saw Baekhyun standing before him. 

“Can I come in or what?” He asked quietly after Yixing stood there staring at him for too long. 

Yixing’s answer was simple, he pulled him inside into a hug.

 

“I may have overreacted.” Baekhyun said after a long while of just standing there being held by Yixing. 

“It’s fine, you probably had your reasons.” Yixing simply replied, of course he wanted to hear those reasons but he didn’t want to pressure Baekhyun. He let go of him and pulled him by his hand towards his bed, Baekhyun looked around curiously before standing up and walking towards Yixing's desk. He touched the things scattered around, pencil, eraser, a pack of gum. He then turned his attention to the bookshelf next to his computer, he saw some of the trophies he had received for competing online, he also read some of the titles of the books he had, mostly chemistry and maths, 'So Yixing's smart,' he thought to himself.   
  


"No roommate?" He asked when he noticed that Yixing's bed was the only one in the room.  
"No, I paid extra to have a room alone." He answered honestly.  
"Why?" Baekhyun asked now turning around to look at him. Yixing chuckled, "I play video games all night, I yell when excited and sometimes I throw something when I'm mad, when I lose over something dumb. I don't think my roommate would've liked that." He explained, "I see." Baekhyun said as he sat down on his computer chair.

Minutes passed before Baekhyun finally spoke up again, "I'm not good at this, I'm not good at dating or even liking someone. It was so easy to talk to you as Jia, I wasn't intimated and you didn't know who I was, I could be more me, without being judged. So when Sehun confessed everything, I felt played. It brought back memories I never want to remember and I started to doubt everyone around me, 'What if they were all in on this?' I kept thinking." He let out a frustrated sigh, "My ex, the only boyfriend I ever had, he manipulated me and controlled me. He made characters online and talked to me and I thought I had all these friends but in the end it was just him. I was alone and he made me feel like it would always be just him, that I would never find someone else and that I didn't need anyone else." Everything made sense to Yixing now, why Baekhyun overreacted and why he didn't trust him or what he had to say.

He walked over and pulled Baekhyun into another hug, "I'm sorry, and Sehun is really sorry too. If he knew anything about this he wouldn't have done this, he wouldn't hurt you on purpose, and I would never do anything like that to you. I can apologize and say that you can trust me over and over but I'll prove it to you, everyday." Baekhyun started to cry in his arms, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be crying, I've never shared that with anyone except Jongdae." He said between gasps, "It's okay, you can cry." Yixing said as he held him tighter and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

 

Baekhyun woke up a few hours later, his heart was full and warm. Laying next to Yixing made him feel safe and protected, so he snuggled closer against his chest, to which Yixing responded by wrapping his arms tighter around his waist. "You're awake." Yixing's groggy voice stated, "Do you want me to walk you home?" He asked. Baekhyun was a shy person, it was always hard for him to express what he wanted, liked, or didn't like, but right now he gained the courage to say what he really wanted, "I want to stay here with you." He spoke quietly, he felt Yixing pull away and got scared that he was going to tell him no but instead he placed a kiss on his lips, leaving him stunned. "Good." Was all Yixing whispered against his lips before going back to kissing him, more urgently. 


	3. SNS Au: Game 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW PLS BE ADVISED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again this will have nsfw content so pls beware.

Yixing and Baekhyun had been hanging out for a whole week with zero problems. Wendy had pretty much stopped posting on her account and whenever they would bump into her on campus she avoided them like the plague. Baekhyun sort of felt bad for her, maybe she needed help, maybe she needed to see a therapist do deal with what ever her mind made her think her and Yixing were a thing or close to being a thing.

The weekend came and all thoughts of everyone were pushed aside and Baekhyun and Yixing just focused on each other. Friday night they had spent it drinking with their friends so they decided they were going to be selfish and spend Saturday alone, just the two of them. 

Spending the night at Yixing's place was easier than going back to Baekhyun's dorm, because unlike Yixing, he had a roommate. So waking up with Yixing wrapped around him Saturday morning was the perfect way to wake up for Baekhyun. 

It had only been a week since Yixing finally asked him to be his boyfriend to which he hurriedly said yes to, making Yixing laugh and pull him into a hug, whispering 'you're so cute Baek' before kissing him. Whenever they're alone all they do is kiss, kissing while laying down, kissing before Yixing goes to class early in the morning, kissing before going to bed, kissing in the corner of the library when they're supposed to be studying, kissing while Yixing is supposed to be practicing for his next online tournament. Having Yixing's lips against his was heaven to him. He couldn't deny that sometimes he wanted to take it a step further, to at least feel Yixing through his sweatpants but he never gained the courage for his hands to travel down there, and Yixing being Yixing he never pushes him further than his comfort zone.

Today though, laying with Yixing in between his legs, while pulling at each other's lips with their teeth he couldn't help but grind his hips up towards Yixing, catching him by surprise, "Baekhyun." He gasped, "Sh, don't say anything." Baekhyun whispered back. Yixing leaned down to kiss him again, this time more urgently, his tongue slipping between his teeth, it was almost dirty, but Baekhyun liked it.

He liked it so much it made him moan into Yixing's mouth earning him a thrust from him. He ran his hands up and down Yixing's back until finally he started to pull his shirt off, Yixing leaned back on his legs and finished taking it off himself while Baekhyun sat up and took his own shirt off too. He wanted to feel self conscious, this being the first time Yixing has seen him shirtless even though he, himself, has seen Yixing shirtless countless of times now, but he couldn't feel self conscious. Not when Yixing was staring at him with hungry eyes, while biting his bottom lip. He cautiously leaned towards Baekhyun but this time instead of kissing his lips, he began to pepper kisses on his neck, pulling on his skin gently with his teeth. He kissed down his chest, licking each of his nipples before kissing down his stomach. Baekhyun laid back down, sighing in contentment when his head hit the pillow and Yixing started to suck on the skin under his bellybutton, he began rubbing circles on his hips and pulling his pants down a bit to have better access to them, "Pull them off." Baekhyun whispered. Yixing looked into his eyes while he kissed him up his stomach until he got to his lips again before finally, slowly, pulling Baekhyun's pants off. 

He was already semi-hard in his underwear, Yixing smirked at him and stared at his dick again, "Go ahead." Baekhyun whispered as reassurance. Yixing leaned forward and kissed Baekhyun's dick through his underwear, Baekhyun bit his bottom lip and began to moan softly as Yixing began to massage his balls. He pulled his underwear down slowly, as soon as his tip came into view Yixing licked around it, and as more of his dick appeared Yixing began to suck him slowly. "O-Oh." Baekhyun moaned when Yixing finally pulled his underwear off and began to suck him at a steady pace, this was a first for Baekhyun, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do all he could think about was how good Yixing's mouth felt around him. He moaned for him to go faster and Yixing did, and before Baekhyun could feel his incoming orgasm, Yixing pulled off and kissed him.

"You taste good." He said against his lips before leaning back again to stare at him, fully naked under him.   
"W-What?" Baekhyun asked shyly, Yixing smiled at him before biting his bottom lip again, "You're just so, fuck you're beautiful." He said before leaning down to kiss a stunned Baekhyun. It was the first time he heard him curse.

Yixing kissed him hungrily, while his hand rubbed his dick. He kissed his neck leaving a trail of marks this time, he kissed down his chest, he kissed the tip of his dick before sucking on his balls, Baekhyun moaned his name, this was pleasure he hadn't felt before. Yixing let go with a pop, and pushed his legs forward, he kissed and bit behind his thighs and Baekhyun didn't miss the way his eyes lingered on his ass, specially his tight hole. 

He pulled his own pants and underwear off this time and it was Baekhyun's turn to stare at him hungrily, but Yixing didn't give him a chance to admire. He began to jerk himself off in between his legs just enough to gather some precum on his hand, he then pushed Baekhyun's legs forward again and began to rub his finger that was full of cum around the rim off his entrance, "Y-Yixing." Baekhyun moaned at the same time that he clenched around the tip of Yixing's finger that had entered him. 

"Is it okay?" Yixing asked gently, Baekhyun's response was a quick nod.  
Yixing leaned forward and grabbed a condom and lube out of his night stand, he slathered his fingers in lube and gently began to insert one of them into Baekhyun. He sighed again, it felt good to him. Yixing wanted more than sighs though, so after his first finger was easily going in and out he inserted a second one, this time Baekhyun gasped and closed his eyes, Yixing admired him, he looked at how beautiful he looked like this. His lips slightly parted, gasping out sweet whispers to him, with his hair slightly sticking to his forehead and his neck marked all over with his bites. Before he knew it, Baekhyun had three fingers inside him, and Yixing was pushing them inside him relentlessly, making him moan loudly with each flick of his wrist.

"You like that?" Yixing asked when the tip of his middle finger rubbed against Baekhyun's sweet spot.   
"Y-Yes!" He moaned out when Yixing purposely rubbed it again.

"Yixing please." Baekhyun begged.  
"Please what?"   
"I need y-you inside me." He whined. 

Yixing knew he couldn't stretch this out any longer, because as much as he was enjoying this, seeing Baekhyun be a mess underneath him, he wanted to be inside him just as much. He pulled his fingers out and watched as Baekhyun's hole clenched around nothing making his dick twitch. "Wait," Baekhyun said when he was about to unwrap the condom. He leaned forward a bit to wrap his hands around Yixing's hard member, he pumped his dick a few times, wanting to so badly suck on it but he needed it inside him more. "Your fingers look so pretty around my dick." Yixing whispered before kissing him roughly. Yixing broke the kiss, going back to unwrap the condom again, "Wait," Baekhyun said quietly this time, "Do you need to use a condom? I haven't had sex with anyone in a long time." He asked nervously, "Do you trust me?" Yixing asked, "I do." Baekhyun answered staring into his eyes. "I haven't had sex in a long time either, and I always wore a condom." 

Baekhyun wanted it like this. He wanted to feel all of Yixing.  
When Yixing finally began to enter him slowly, he closed his eyes tightly, he felt Yixing give him small kisses on his lips and around his face until he was finally fully inside him. Baekhyun opened his eyes slowly, tears he didn't know had built up, ran down his cheeks. Yixing kissed the corner of his eyes, "When you're ready." He told him. After planting slow, sweet kisses against his lips Baekhyun nodded at Yixing, signaling him that it was okay. Yixing moved slowly, he pulled out all the way and slowly entered him again a few times. It wasn't until Baekhyun started to to pull him down with his legs wrapped around him did he pick up the pace. Baekhyun moaned against his ear, and Yixing swears its the best sound he's ever heard. All his thrusts were aimed at making Baekhyun moan louder each time. 

"If you keep doing that-uh-" Baekhyun tried to say. "If I keep doing what?" Yixing asked as he fucked into him harder. Baekhyun didn't try speaking again, the slapping of their skin and Baekhyun's moans was the only the thing he heard after that. 

He leaned back from Baekhyun's embrace and pushed his legs towards his chest, "O-ohhh." Baekhyun moaned as soon as he entered him again, "I can feel y-you a lot more like this." He said quickly between moans. "I'm so close." Yixing whispered into his ear, "Come, come with me." Baekhyun replied to him and pulled Yixing towards him, to which Yixing pushed his legs forward more allowing him to better rub against his bundle of nerves, Baekhyun moaned into the kiss, "Fuck me harder." He said when he felt the warmth of his orgasm forming, Yixing obliged as he too felt his. He thrust into him quicker, whispering into Baekhyun's ear to make him cum harder, Baekhyun liked it a lot. He liked Yixing whispering all these dirty things to him, ""You like it when I fuck into you hard, don't you?" "You want me to fill you up with my cum huh?"" were his two personal favorites. The latter being the one that pushed him over the edge, making him clench around Yixing hard, pulling his orgasm out of him.

They both came with loud moans, Yixing letting him stretch out his legs before laying on him for a few minutes before finally pulling out. He kissed him quickly before getting up to get a warm towel to clean them both up. He threw the towel across the room before getting into bed again with him. Pulling him close against his chest.

"You sound really hot when you curse." Baekhyun admitted, shyly looking up at Yixing. Yixing laughed, and leaned down to kiss him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading~ i hope you liked my first ever sns twitter au!


End file.
